The day the Kirklands came
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Alfred's the popular guy and is buddies with almost everyone, he's just waiting for the right guy! But when a new family comes into the town and two new student's come, he becomes head over heals love struck for Arthur! (summary sucks I know but it's a good story) ratings will go up I promise
1. Chapter 1

I was just chillin in my boring ass math class when the teach said something that grabbed my attention.

"Class please pay attention. I want to introduce you to a new student. Come on in." She said smiling at the door that was opening. A girl walked in. She had long pony tails going all the way to her waist and on the right it had a x on it. She had black frame glasses and had on a big red checkered dress for her uniform. She was pretty but not my type cuz I the hero, was gay.

"This is Alice Kirkland and she'll be with us from now on. Please Introduce yourself." The teach said smiling at her. She looked a little troubled but then spoke. (looks like someone's shy) I noted.

"Ello my name is Alice, please treat me kindly." She said quietly but I knew that she was hiding something and of course the awesome hero me will try to find it out. But then I heard the class pervert Francis say something about her becoming her new girlfriend. I felt strangely protective of her and told Francis to keep his hands off her until she showed interest in him. He told me fine but then murmured something about still doing it.

"Alright Alice how about sitting next to...ah right next to Mr. Jones." She said pointing to me, I really didn't care but the heroic me wanted to know more about her so we could be friends."

"Okay" She said glumly and the awesome me was having some problems cuz almost everyone wanted to be with me but then I thought _well she is knew I might as well tell her about myself and how the place works._ When she sat down I greeted her with my orgasm givn smile but she didn't even flinch. I was like, what the fuck! All the girls fall for that! Even though I'm gay I still do that hmmm... well whatever let's just try and be friends. And with that I asked her why she was sad.

"Huh? oh I rather not bother you about that." She said giving me a sad smile. And now the hero couldn't have that now could I so I told her it wouldn't bother me.

"Well I just moved from England with my older brothers and the one that goes with me to this school doesn't have a single bloody class with me...he's always been with me and he's always been popular so he doesn't have any worries about making friends and he's always protected me but now I'm scared he won't do that anymore." She said with a sigh looking at me with a thankful look and then turned her attention to her text book.

"Oh well if he always taken care of you then why would he stop now? So don't worry I think he'll always be with you." I said looking at her smiling at her with my heroic smile. She looked back and thanked me.

"Can we be friends?" She asked looking up at me smiling.

"Sure just know that we will only be friends because I'm gay." I said winking at her but I was surprised by her comment.

"Huh? Oh you thought I just wanted to be friends with you so we could go out? No I'm lesbian well most of my family's straight me and my big brother are the only people who are...how do you Americans say it...oh yes playing for the other team. Silly saying but it's true." She said smiling at me. I grinned and told her sure. Now I was getting interested in her big brother and I asked her what does he look like and what does he like, but she just told me to ask him myself right before the bell rang and then she told me that if I had chemistry next that I would see him. And sure enough I did. As we sat down the teach started class and then told everyone to be quite.

"Attention class we have a new student." "Come in." He said towards the door and the sexist man in the whole frikin world! Walked in. He had sandy blonde hair that just settled on his head perfectly and he had thick eyebrows with emerald green eyes and creamy white skin and perfectly plump pink lips that looked oh so kissable and a slight heart shaped face. He had a punk outfit on with chains hanging from his pockets and had tight skinny jeans and spiked bracelets on. Then I heard Gilbert call out his name showing him that he should sit next to him, which annoyed me cuz he was going out with my little bro Mattie but then I heard the teach yell at him for being 'disruptive' in class. I had to smirk at that but then my heart started to beat faster when the teach spoke again.

"Sorry for that, but this is Arthur Kirkland he will be with us for the rest of our time together here at Hetalia High. Introduce your self to us." He said smiling at Arthur.

"Ello~ I'm Arthur and I hope you all treat me kindly."** *wink * **And with that the teach had to call the nurse for all the girls cuz they got bad cases of nosebleeds, but after all the girls left to the nurses office, he told Arthur to sit next to me and with that my heart speed up and I already had an erection from his wonderful voice.

"OI ALFRED! Not cool! Hmp! I wanted him to sit next to me cuz he's almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert said pouting at me but then smiled at Arthur. "Arthur he's a pretty cool guy, you guys will connect easily! Oh and he has a cuter brother named Matthew and he's my birdie." Gilbert said smiling but then was yelled at again by the teacher and he handed him a detention slip.

Alright I'll take your word for it Gil and yeah I've seen him before he is cute but I don't like him that was about to say something else when suddenly the intercom came on and everyone got quite.

"ATTENTION WILL ARTHUR KIRKLAND PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE I REPEAT WILL ARTHUR KIRKLAND PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE THANK YOU." Everyone was was silent, they thought _what could have the cool new kid have done to already end up in the office._ I did and then I saw Arthur's grin now change into one of a scarred child and he walked out to the office, and all I thought was _why is he acting like that._ But I didn't get to think anymore when I suddenly heard girls tone, which was familiar to me, starting to cry. I was about to walk out and investigate when I heard a teacher shout and a loud thud and smashing of lockers that made everyone rush out and see Arthur beating the fuck out of Francis and a crying Alice.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT TOUCH MY FUCKING SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! FUCKING GIT!" Arthur said in an acid tone kicking Francis where the sun don't shine and then kneed him in the stomach. It took all the teachers in the school to stop Arthur from killing Francis and then it gave Arthur a more bad ass reputation and made every guy know that if they hurt Alice they would die so when they ask her out they always would treat her like a princess. I was about to say something to Gilbert when the teach told me to drag Francis sorry ass to the nurses office and keep him away from Arthur. I did so reluctantly but I just let his head drag on the floor cuz I just dragged him bye his feet. Well hell if he's gonna touch Alice like a fucking pervert then why help him right? Well anyways I dragged him to the nurses and dropped him off and then ran back to where Gilbert was, he was trying to console Alice who was still crying.

"Alice what happened?" I asked her and she just gave me a look of a kicked puppy so Gilbert told me.

"What a fucking pig, Francis grabbed Alice's butt and started groping her then stuck his hand down her skirt. A teacher saw this and broke them apart he took Alice to the office and that's why they called Arthur down to the office then he was told by Alice and he went into a furry and then...well you saw what happened." Gilbert said and if looks could kill, well Francis would be 6ft under.

"H-h-he d-d-did b-b-but n-n-now A-A-Arthur w-w-will get in tr-tr-trouble..." Alice said crying again.

"Hey Alice don't worry, your brother won't get in too much trouble, Principle Roma and Germania have an exception for stuff like that, everything will be alright okay." I said smiling at her and wiping away her tears, she began to look at me and spoke.

"Really? I hope you're right." She said then hugged Gilbert and thanked him. She then headed to the main office and closed the door.

"Arthur won't get in trouble cuz of what Francis did to Alice and he had a right." I said to Gilbert, my own heroic eyes were starting to get clouded with sadness but then Gilbert spoke making my eyes turn back to there bright sapphire jewels.

"Hey let's listen to them alright? Kesesesesesesese Gilbird is still in there so he could make a small hole for us to listen in." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Really? He can do that?!" I said smiling up at my friend.

"Yeah now let's go before my bruder comes and gives us a detention for skipping class." He said and with that we ran to the main office and found a hole that his bird made and listened.

"Arthur why did you do that? It's only your first day of school and you already started a fight!" Roma said.

"Sorry sir but that _disgusting frog _was touching my sister in a sexual way and she wants to file out a report but also she is my little sister and I will not tolerate a bastard to touch my sister like that unless she let's him and the way she was acting after she told my, would you honestly think that she allowed it. Eh Roma?" He said acidly, which made chills run up my spine and Gilbert's.

"Arthur I know but still please don't revert to your old days...remember that we are here to help you and Ali-"

"Yeah I fucking remember, the last time you fucking told me that I was in the hospital for a month and Alice was mentally scared! She had nightmares of what my dad did to me! While he made her watch and everyone else! You guys said you would be there but yet you never thought about my dad to be the one capable of stabbing his own son 15 times them braking almost every rib and both my arms." He spat out at them and I was shocked. I never knew such a thing could of happened to a guy who looked like he was never touched.

"But thanks to you guys I look like I did before the accident along with my healing abilities and the medical treatment you guys did for me. So I can't complain and you guys are letting us stay at your house saving us from an abusive father and you guys introduced me to Lovino and Feliciano who befriended us...so I cant stay mad but still...* sigh * I'm sorry...just that I don't want Alice to wake up in the middle of the night crying to me about her nightmares that showed her that I was dead or she was being hurt...I just cant stand her being sad, it's already enough that my mother always apologizes to me saying that it was her fault that I got hurt in the first place, I don't want my little sister to be the same and my older brothers too. Even though now there more protective of me it still hurts me that my family is hurt for something that idiot did." He said sounding so sad, sounding so different from a few moments ago in our chemistry class.

"I know Arthur and we're sorry we didn't make it on time that time but I am happy that you are getting along with my grandsons. So please try and keep your emotions under check." Roma said a little happier then last time. Then Germania joined in.

"Ja Arthur please be more careful with your emotions and strength. Now you and Alice can leave and go back to your classes unless you want to go back to the house." He said sounding slightly sad but then happy when they both said they would stay.

"Alright then I will see you both when you get home." Roma said with a happier tone. And with that me and Gilbert ran for it back to class and were meet with detention. Then we heard the door open and saw Arthur smiling pretending nothing ever happened, everyone else seemed to forget what happened because they were drooling at his oh so sexy smile...huh oh yeah and then he sat back with me and we continued and I talked to him and we started to get closer and he eventually decided that I was close enough to be his friend.

"Hey Alfred you already meet my sister right?" He asked me with his supper hot accent and more blood rushed to my member but I just focused on the question, even though I kept on thinking how good his voice would sound screaming out my name in bed but then I slap myself for my pervy imagination.

"Yeah I have her in my math class, why?" I asked smiling at him a little.

"Oh just wanted to know, because she told me that you seemed nice so I wanted to see if you actually were." He said smiling a godly smile.

"Oh? Really I thought you would have wanted to know about me~?" I said smirking as I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks and that made me happier knowing I did that.

"Think whatever you want you bloody wanker now lets pay attention to the teacher." He said turning his head to the teacher and started taking notes. Then it struck me _his sister said that her older brother the only one who came here was gay_ Then I just jumped inside and I started forming a plan of making him fall in love with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Attention I do not own hetalia but I would love to have a chibi japan plushie! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to their favorites! ^^~ arigatogosaimas! And a shout out to xxxPrussai'sPunkxxx for being my first reviewer! You're my hero and you made my day!**

The next day Arthur woke up in the middle of the night in his king size bed from a nightmare, a particularly gruesome one, it was the memory of the day his father came home dunk and lost all sanity. He was panting from his dream, tears welling up from his eyes but he just got up from the bed and walked to the door so he could go to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Lovino and Feliciano were already there cooking some pasta. They greeted him when they saw him.

"Ve~ Hi Arthur! Did you have another nightmare?" Feliciano said softly smiling at him.

"Hey Arthur. Did you have the dream again." Lovino said walking over to him and wrapped hi arm over his shoulder trying to comfort him and succeeding.

"Yeah the same one...the one where my dad snaps both my arms and then drags me by my broken hand towards the beer bottle." Arthur said solemnly, his eyes watering again causing Feliciano and Lovino to make him sit on the couch and tell every detail.

"H-H-H-He gr-gr-grabbed my ha-ha-hair... then he pulled me t-to wh-whe-where m-my mom, Scott, Brayn, Ryan and Alice. He grabbed my arms and started be-ben-bending them. I-I screamed in p-pa-pa-pain but he ju-just lau-laug-laughed, th-then he pulled me by my broken a-ar-arm and dragged me to the kitchen. It felt so real, He then picked up a beer bottle and then broke it. He was getting closer laughing at me psychotically and dragged me back to the living room were everyone else was. I was screaming but I heard nothing...it stung, my throat was stinging like crazy and I could only hear the cries of "NO! STOP!" from my mother and my siblings. Just as he was about to stab me I woke up." Arthur said shaking in Lovino's hold.

"Oh Arthur! We didn't know it was that bad!" Feliciano said running to turn off the stove and went to hug Arthur.

"That bastard! He's lucky I don't inherit the fucking boss seat until I'm eighteen!" Lovino said hugging Arthur tightly but making room for his little brother Feliciano.

"Don't worry about that Lovino I don't want you to ever see that thing that doesn't deserve to see any human." Arthur said smiling a little at his two best friends.

"How could we not Arthur! Fratello and I want to help you out!" Feliciano said tearing up a little.

"Yeah that bastard should be sent to the pit of hell!" Lovino said looking at Arthur who was trying to hide.

"Okay you guys can do whatever you want with him, but! Don't kill him because he isn't worth you guys being able to get into jail. Alright?" Arthur said looking up at Lovino and Feliciano.

"We promise." The Vargas twin's said looking at their friend smiling at him and pretty soon they went back to the dinning table and eat the pasta Feliciano and Lovino made with tomatoes. They started making jokes and then cleaned up and went back to sleep. This time Arthur had no more nightmares and slept peacefully but had didn't know that tomorrow he would have a jammed schedule from all the activities Alfred had in store.

~~~~~~~ Tomorrow at school ~~~~~~~

"Hey Artie! Can I ask you a question?~" Alfred said in a sin-song voice which made Arthur question what he was planning but then was stopped when he heard Alice's voice call him.

"Ah sorry Al it would have to wait for another time, my sister's calling me!" And with that Arthur was about to leave but was stopped when Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his and whispered something in his ear before he let go. It was "_Meet me at the library at lunch."_ Arthur was wondering what he could have wanted but then changed his mind to Alice who was standing in front of him now and was with another girl.

"Arthur, meet my new friend Amelia, Amelia this is my brother Arthur." She said smiling at Arthur who looked at Amelia and also smiled gingerly at her.

"Ello lass~ how are you?" He said grabbing her hand and kissing it softly

"Hello Arthur! I want to ask you something!" Amelia said smiling and grabbed Arthur's hand to see all his bracelets then ask him something that made Alice blush and Arthur laugh.

"Will you allow me to date yer pretty sis!" She said in more of a demanding tone then a question one. But non the less Arthur smiled and rubbed her head.

"Only if you promise never to hurt her and to keep her save from Francis. And the biggest of all Never push her to do anything she doesn't want. Alright" Arthur said smiling at his little sister who was blushing but was happy when she heard her brother approve of their relationship.

"Yes sir! I will never do anything to harm my Alice cuz I love her too much!" And with that Amelia kissed Alice's cheek and held her hand.

"Alright, well then let's get to class before we get in trouble." Arthur said grinning at his sister's new found happiness and headed towards his own class.

~~~~~ After class and into lunch ~~~~~

Arthur headed to the library after his class and found a waiting American at the comic book section.

"Alright you bloke, what is it I also need lunch you know!" Arthur said smiling at the American who in return grabbed his hand and kissed it causing the Brit to panic.

"Oi1 you git! Stop it!" He managed to hiss but was only meet with sapphire blue eyes.

"Arthur my question is are you gay?" Alfred said smiling as the blush on Arthur's face turned to a crimson color.

"And so what if I am you fucking git!" Arthur spat out but was looking at everywhere but Alfred and at this he smirked.

"Then there's nothing to it. Just that I wanted you to know that I'm gay too. Oh and that I find you extremely attractive and I wanted to know that I love you and even though we just meet it would do me the most honorable man in the world if you would please go out with me." Alfred said smiling softly and then kissed Arthur's cheek.

"What! We barely even know each other! And how do I know you aren't actually messing around with me!" Arthur said pulling away from Alfred. He wasn't even sure what to say, he just meet this kid and now he was asking him to go out! Who else wouldn't have been suspicious I mean yeah sure he's already been deemed the 2nd most popular but still he just moved here and doesn't even know a thing about this guy.

"Oh..well I promise you I would never hurt you! I can't stand those who just play with others emotions! Please give me a chance Artie!" Alfred pleaded.

"Sorry Alfred...maybe one day but right now I have a lot to deal with." Arthur replied looking at the sad American.

"Well I promise you that I'll be here for ya! Cuz I love ya!" Alfred said following Arthur as he walked out to the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria they spotted Gilbert sitting with Matthew. Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug and made him sit on his lap, the Canadian blushed but sat down kissing the Prussian's cheek.

"Hey Al, Arthur. How are you guys?" Matthew said looking at Alfred then was a little surprised when he saw eyes fulled with passionate fire.

"Oh...well Alfred confessed to me and I rejected him...but he said he'll stay with me no matter what, So he won't really leave me alone." Arthur said looking at Matthew and Gilbert as both of their jaws dropped.

"Wait you rejected Alfred?" Matthew said looking at Arthur crazily.

"Yup he did, but I'll never leave him! I'll make him fall in love with me! Cuz a hero can always keep his promises!" Alfred said smiling his signature hero smile. After that Gilbert whispered something into Matthews ear so the other two couldn't hear. It was _Ether Arthur will fall in love or he'll date another, within 2 months top._ Matthew nodded, he doesn't know why but he and Gilbert could always predict what would happen to each couple, but with Alfred and Arthur it was hard to do so. After that they all eat and Alfred kept talking about him being a hero and other stupid stuff and they just thought _What will happen to these guys?_

**Author's Notes: Well yay! I made it to the second chapter and I uploaded another story! Thank you everyone who's been reviewing and those who like my stories! Now if I can only own Hetalia...hehe well please review and enjoy!. Oh and yeah I re-uploaded this story because I agreed with one of my reviewers that I rushed it in the original one. Anyway what will happen? Will they go out? Or will someone intervene? Find out next! **


	3. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
